Mr and Mrs CIA
by RaRa Byun
Summary: EXO official couple FF GS for uke with another SM artist New author membuat FF, masih gak bisa buat summary jadi baca aja ne
1. Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs CIA

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di FF ini punya Tuhan YME, Rara cuma minjem buat mengembangkan imajinasi :D

Cast : All Official EXO couple, beberapa member SM yang lainnya

Genre : Romance, School Life, Humor *ini saya gak yakin* ini GS ya GS bukan yaoi, kalo minta yaoi entaran dulu yaaa :D

Length : Chaptered

Annyeong, ini FF pertama Rara loh *gaktanya* setelah sekian lama jadi readers akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk mencoba peruntungan untuk menjadi seorang author. Yah, mohon maklum kalo FF Rara itu idenya pasaran, kurang greget ataupun kurang dapet feelnya, Rara cuma mau minta saran yang membangun ya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like me or my fanfic or the genre and etc you can click the close button

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't use or plagiat my fanfic without my permission

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

[Rara POV]

Di pagi yang cerah nan indah ini di sebuah rumah mewah terdapat 14 orang yang telah duduk dengan manisnya di depan meja makan yang panjang dan juga lebar. Mereka terdiri dari 7 namja super ganteng dan super tinggi (yah walaupun gak semuanya) dan juga 7 yeoja yang imut, cantik nan manis.

"Aishh, eomma mana makanannya aku sudah lapar." Seorang namja berkulit tan tengah menyuarakan keluhannya pada sang eomma.

"Nde, sabar yaa ini sebentar lagi matang sayang." Jawab seorang wanita yang tadi disebut eomma.

"Ayolahh eomma, perutku sudah keroncongan, apa perlu kubantu?" Tanya seorang yeoja kepada sang 'eomma'.

"Ahh, tak usah, ini sebentar lagi juga selasai. Nahh, selesai." Ucapnya riang setelah meletakkan berbagai macam masakan yang jumlahnya berpiring-piring. Bagaimana tidak berpiring-piring ini makanan untuk 14 orang dan kebanyakan dari mereka berporsi ganda (?).

"MAKAAAAANNN!" Hampir semua orang yang ada di sana sudah siap-siap menyantap makanan mereka. Oke, biarkan mereka menikmati acara makan mereka.

.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

.

.

Oke, lebih baik mari kita berkenalan dengan semua orang yang ada di sana, kita mulai dari yang namja oke.

Namja yang pertama, namja tertua yang ada di sana, memiliki tinggi yang menjulang dan ketampanan yang berlebihan namun memiliki kadar kepercayaan diri yang melebihi batas juga. Ia adalah Shim Changmin, seorang namja yang sedikit irit bicara namun sangat evil jika kegilaannya sudah kambuh. Namja yang sudah berumur 29 tahun ini merupakan 'kepala keluarga' di rumah itu.

Namja kedua, sebut saja dia Kris, Wu Fan, Yi Fan, Naga, Jia Heng, Kevin Wu, atau apalah itu terserah padamu. Namja dengan tinggi, ketampanan, kekerenan dan kharisma yang melebihi batas ini merupakan namja yang irit bicara, memiliki tatapan yang tajam sekaligus menggoda. Ia merupakan namja terdingin yang ada di dalam rumah itu, namun sebenarnya ia merupakan pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Oh iya ia kini berumur 23 tahun.

Namja yang ketiga, mari kita sebut dia Sang Guardian kita karena dia yang akan menjaga kita dari serangan orang jahat dengan tubuh yang yang kurang tinggi (maafkan rara appa). Suho –nama pria ini- ia merupakan namja yang memiliki senyuman, hati dan kepribadian yang hangat dan akan membuat siapapun akan meleleh jika melihat senyumannya. Namja dengan umur 22 tahun ini merupakan namja yang dipercaya untuk memimpin dan menjaga temen-temannya. Ahh, iya nama aslinya adalah Kim Joonmyeon.

Namja keempat, Park Chanyeol seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman super konyolnya, pribadi yang jahil dan juga keidiotan (maafkan rara oppa) serta ketampanan dan suara sexynya merupakan sebuah paket yang lengkap. Ia merupakan Happy Virus dalam rumah itu, semua akan tertawa dengan kekonyolannya, termasuk Kris juga, yah walaupun ia mungkin hanya tertawa kecil, itu termasuk tertawa kan? Namja berumur 21 tahun ini juga piawai memainkan gitar yang pastinya akan meluluhkan hati semua orang yang mendengarnya.

Lanjut ke namja kelima Kim Jongdae atau mungkin kita bisa menyingkatnya dengan Chen. Namja dengan suara cetar membahana ini mampu meluluhkan hati dengan suara, ketampanan dan senyumannya, yah walaupun ia hanya kurang tinggi tapi yeoja mana yang tak mau memiliki pacar seperti Chen, semuanya pasti mau, ya kan ya kan? Namja dengan umur 21 tahun ini memiliki karakter suara yang khas dan sekseh yang membuat semua orang jadi klepek-klepek seperti ikan yang diletakkan di darat dan kekurangan air.

Namja keenam, namja yang paling dekil diantara semua namja yang ada (?). Kim Jongin atau yang akrab di sapa dengan Kai ini memiliki tubuh atletis, ketampanan yang berlebihan dan kejahilan dan kenarsisan yang overload. Namja dengan suara yang sekseh ini dapat memikat hati semua wanita hanya dengan menunjukkan sedikit seringai seksinya. Ia merupakan namja termuda kedua dari semua yang ada (?). Ia masih cukup muda, masih 19 tahun kok.

Namja ketujuh atau namja terakhir yang ada di rumah itu dan merupakan yang termuda diantara semuanya. Oh Sehun, seorang namja dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat berbanding terbalik dengan Kai. Namja dengan gaya cool dan penuh kharisma ini mampu bertindak sangat dewasa dan sangat kekanakan di saat yang berbeda. Namja 19 tahun yang gemar sekali meminum bubble tea ini juga merupakan namja dengan tingkat keevilan yang sedikit melebihi batas.

Cukup dulu perkenalan para namja, kita beralih pada percakapan mereka dulu.

"Appa, kapan kita mendapatkan misi lagi? Aku bosan di rumah." Chen mengaadu kepada sang 'appa'

"YAA! Berapa kali harus kubilang aku bukan appa kalian." Jawab Changmin dangan raut wajah kesal.

"Tapi kata Sooman harabeoji kita boleh memanggilmu appa." Timpal Kai sengan wajah –sok- polosnya.

"Aissh, baiklah terserah kalian lah, tapi jangan lupakan orang tua kandung kalian." Changmin menyerah dengan permintaan adik asuhnya itu.

"Ne appa, mana eomma?" Tanya Sehun menanyakan keberadaan sang 'eomma'

"Mungkin sedang beres-beres rumah." Jawab Changmin seadanya.

"Ahh, iya kemarin aku melihat Kai dan Sehun sedang mojok berduaan sambil memegang laptop Kai. Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?" Tanya Suho pada duo magnae itu.

"Ahhh, seperti hyung tidak tau saja apa yang mereka lakukan." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Melakukan apa sih?" Tanya Suho yang masih kurang mengerti.

"Yaa Suho, jangan pura-pura bodoh." Sahut Kris

"Heeh, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh babo?" Sentak Suho pada Kris.

"Tentu kau pendek!" Jawab Kris santai.

"Aishh mereka mulai lagi hyung." Bisik Chen pada Chanyeol

"Aishh mereka itu, aku sedang bad mood kenapa mereka malah bertengkar sih?" Jawab Chanyeol yang tengah bad mood tersebut sambil bangkit dan meninggalkan tempatnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Apa kau tia—hmmmpp" Suho yang sedang ingin memarahi Kris tiba-tiba tersumpal kain yang ehm wanginya sangat menggoda.

"bweehh apa ini?" Suho dan Kris memuntahkan kain tersebut secara bersamaan, ahh ternyata Kris juga disumpal ternyata.

"Chan hyung, itu tadi apa?" Tanya Kai yang sedari tadi hanya melihat.

"Kaos kaki Changmin appa." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

–meanwhile–

Changmin sedang mencari kaos kakinya yang hilang dari dalam sepatu yang ia pakai tadi.

"Kaos kakiku mana ya?" Gumannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan terus mencari.

–back–

"YAAAA! Chan apa kau ingin ma—" Semburan Suho tertahan

"Diam hyung, jangan berisik, aku sedang malas diganggu." Jawab Chanyeol dingin dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Chan hyung kenapa ya?" Guman Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Ini baru perkenalan yang namja yaa, kalau lanjut Chapter 2 diisi dengan perkenalan dengan para yeoja, ada yang tau siapa eomma yang dimaksud? Hehehe

Akhir kata, REVIEW ne? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Mr and Mrs CIA

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di FF ini punya Tuhan YME, Rara cuma minjem buat mengembangkan imajinasi :D

Cast : All Official EXO couple, beberapa member SM yang lainnya

Genre : Romance, School Life, Humor *ini saya gak yakin* ini GS ya GS bukan yaoi, kalo minta yaoi entaran dulu yaaa :D

Annyeong, ini Rara update FF yang barusan di buat, muahaha...

Maaf kalau Rara updatenya telat karena ini saya lagi UTS u,u

Ohh, iya jangan jadi Silent Readers yaaa, rara bakal ngerasa dihargai kalo readers mau review FF rara hehe :D, dulu rara juga sering kok mbaca tanpa review tapi rara ngerasa gak menghargai authornya yang buat kalo rara gak review, karena review itu adalah semangat author buat ngelanjutin FF–nya, kan kalau Ffnya di update readers juga kan yangikutan seneng.

So don't be a silent reader and respect the author ^^ ini bukan buat rara aja, ini buat seluruh author di manapun itu ^^

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

_Preview_

"_YAAAA! Chan apa kau ingin ma—" Semburan Suho tertahan_

"_Diam hyung, jangan berisik, aku sedang malas diganggu." Jawab Chanyeol dingin dan meninggalkan ruangan itu._

"_Chan hyung kenapa ya?" Guman Sehun_

Chapter 2

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu mereka yang sedang penasaran pada salah satu Happy Virus kita ini, kita intip para yeoja yang sedang ada di ruang santai di lantai 2.

Yeoja pertama yang merupakan yeoja yang paling tua diantara mereka. Yeoja berambut lurus berwarna coklat tua sedikit pirang ini bernama Victoria. Yeoja dengan umur 28 tahun yang biasa dipanggil eomma merupakan penanggung jawab dari semua yang ada di rumah karena rumah mereka tidak memiliki maid sehingga ia harus mengerjakan semua sendiri, tapi kadang dibantu oleh anak-anak yang lain juga.

Yeoja kedua yang sedang membaca novel sambil memakan cemilannya adalah Kim Minseok panggil saja dia Xiumin ataupun Baozi. Yeoja berumur 23 tahun ini memiliki kegemaran MTM, yaitu Makan, Tidur, Mbaca (ini mah rara). Yeoja bersurai coklat lurus panjang ini sering sekali menghabiskan uangnya untuk makan baozi di warung langganannya dan akan pulang dengan perut kekanyangan. Ia merupakan leader yeoja diantara teman-temannya.

Lanjut, yeoja ketiga. Yeoja asal China berumur 23 tahun dengan rambut dark brownnya yang lurus lembut ini memiliki sebutan 'deer'. Xi Luhan, atau biasa dipanggil Lulu ini sangat maniak dengan yang namanya deer alias rusa, di dalam kamarnya saja banyak sekali barang-barang dengan ornamen rusa. Yeoja dengan senyum menawan dan hati lembut ini memiliki hobby yang sama dengan Sehun, yaitu minum Bubble Tea, bahkan tak jarang mereka berdua pergi bersama dan menghabiskan uang di kedai tempat favorite mereka.

Yeoja keempat. Yeoja dengan dimple yang manis ketika ia tersenyum ini memiliki sifat keibuan yang sangat kental. Zhang Yixing, yeoja 22 tahun ini biasa dipanggil Lay dan hobbynya adalah memasak. Jika ia sedang ada di dapur, maka ia akan ada didalam sana selama berjam-jam dan akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang membuat kita tergoda dan ketagihan. Ia selalu memasak makanan yang tidak kalah enak dengan Victoria. Ia juga biasa membantu Victoria memasak setiap harinya. Yeoja berdarah China ini sangat menyukai unicorn, maka barang apapun yang berhubungan dengan unicorn akan ia beli tanpa memikirkan itu barang sedang dibutuhkan atau tidak.

Yeoja kelima, yeoja keturunan Korea ini sangat maniak dengan eyeliner, maka setiap ada produk eyeliner yang baru maka ia akan dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha membelinya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Byun Baekhyun, yeoja berambut dark brown ikal ini sangat maniak dengan strawberry. Yeoja berumur 21 tahun ini memiliki kewarasan yang sebelas duabelas dengan Chanyeol, ia akan selalu membuat suasana menjadi lebih ceria dan membawa kebahagiaan diantara teman-temannya.

Yeoja keenam, yeoja Korea berusia 20 tahun dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu ini memiliki kegemaran memasak sama seperti Lay. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun merusak dapur, apalagi para namja. Do Kyungsoo, atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo atau D.O ini memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Lay, bedanya Kyungsoo cenderung lebih pendiam dari pada Lay yang sedikit cerewet, hanya sedikit lho ya. Yeoja dengan rambut coklat kemerahan ini lebih suka memasak atau membaca buku di kamarnya apabila ia sedang tak ada kegiatan.

Yeoja ketujuh, merupakan yeoja terakhir yang ada di rumah tersebut. Yeoja asal China dengan lingkaran khas di bawah matanya ini terlihat sangar, namun sebenarnya ia pribadi yang manja dan imut. Huang Zitao, yeoja 20 tahun yang menguasai martial art ini sangat terobsesi dengan panda yang ia klaim adalah kembaran sepanjang masanya. Apapun benda dengan ornamen atau bentuk panda akan ia beli. Ia juga suka dengan tas-tas gucci, apalagi yang limitid edition ia akan mempertahannya sampai akhir hayat katanya.

Mari kita liat apa kegiatan mereka sekarang.

Di balik pintu bercat cream ini, terlihat Victoria dan Kyungsoo sedang membuka majalah tentang masakan dan mendiskusikan mereka akan memasak masakan itu kapan dan penasaran apakah anggota yang lain akan menyukainya atau tidak.

Terlihat juga Xiumin yang sedang membaca novel sambil memakan cemilannya dan berbagi headphone bersama Luhan yang sedang membaca komik di sampingnya. Luhan membaca komik Detective Conan–nya yang barusan ia beli kemarin sambil memeluk boneka rusa kesayangannya.

Dipojok ruangan itu terlihat Lay dan Tao yang sedang bercerita tentang pengalaman keduanya. Mereka sedang berbagi cerita tentang masa kecil mereka samapai pengalaman mereka yang tak terlupakan bersama teman–temannya pada masa sekolah dulu ataupun bersama keluarga.

Lalu di manakah sang yeoja strawberry?

"zzzzzz" terdengar suara dengkuran dari balik sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Ishh, ini suara apa sih?" Victoria menyeletuk

"Aaahh, paling juga dari bawah eomma, biarin aja." Jawab Tao

"Bukan Tao, ini dari sekitar sini." Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Astaga anak ini tidak pernah berubah." Luhan menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Lulu memangnya?" Xiumin yang belum mengerti masuk Luhanpun melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Biasa, Baekki tidur di matras kesayangan Chanyeol dibalik sofa." Luhanpun menjawab dengan santai sambil terus membaca komiknya.

Sontak saja semua yang ada di sana—minus Luhan— melongok ke belakang sofa dan mereka mendapati Baekhyun tengah memeluk boneka pisang mini sambil tertidur dengan pulas.

Lay yang sedikit bertanya-tanya dengan keadaan Baekhyun sontak bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Luhan eonni, apa yang Baekkie alami ketika ia tengah tertidur dengan memeluk boneka pisang mini?"

"Apa pisang mini?" Luhan balik bertanya

"Iya Lu eon, ia tadi tidur sambil memeluk boneka itu." Jawab Lay

"Itu artinya ia sedang ada firasat buruk dengan pemberi boneka itu. Karena ia memiliki bonek perwakilan dari diri kita masing-masing. Dan setauku perasaan dan firasat Baekkie itu jarang meleset."

"Menurutku itu boneka pemberian dari Chan oppa." Celetuk Kyungsoo

"Ahh, iya eonni benar." Taopun menimpali

"Berarti ia punya firasat tentang Chanyeol?" Victoria menyimpulkan

"Mungkin saja begitu, tapi firasat apa?" Xiumin pun bertanya dan tak ada dari mereka yang berani menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah itu lanjutanya, mau dilanjut lagi atau tidak?

Balesan Review :

MidnightPandaDragon1728 : haha, makasih bbuingnya ;) maaf ya ini Rara telat updatenya karena lagi UTS, ini udh lanjut kok ^^

hadasa : aduh, kamu jangan bikin aku malu /_\ ini udah lanjut

Guest : haha, maklum lean namanya juga dekil ya gitu itu dah, pacarmu? Lalu dio? Jangan-jangan kamu selingkuhannya? *lah, ini udah update ^^

Review lagi ne ^^

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin review, buat silent readers Rara juga makasih udah nyempetin baca FF Rara yang abal-abal ini :D


End file.
